


И ад следовал за ним

by suricate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: всякая малая форма





	1. Я взглянул, и вот конь

— Извините, — сказал С. — Вы ошиблись номером.  
Разбуженный среди ночи, он на всякий случай говорил вежливо, но это не помогло.  
— Нет уж, — бубнил Трубный Глас, — иди и смотри.  
С. вздохнул, повесил трубку и натянул одеяло на голову. Стоило ему задремать, снова раздался пронзительный треск. Телефоном С. до сих пор ни разу не пользовался. Он вообще не помнил, чтобы на тумбочке у него стоял старинный дисковый телефон с надгрызенной посредине трубкой цвета слоновой кости.   
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился С. в трубку, прижав ее к подушке щекой. — Оставьте меня в покое.  
— Вставайте, посылка уже в вашем городе, — сказал механический голос. — Вставайте, посылка уже в вашем городе. Вставайте, по… по… по… по…

С. еще немного полежал, слушая короткие гудки. Он пытался вспомнить название города. Или хотя бы бара, где они отлично отмечали… что-то. С друзьями. Это он помнил. У него были друзья.  
Радио на стене треснуло, зашипело. Из него повалил густой белый дым. С. огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь жидкого, но очертания квартиры расплывались перед глазами.   
— Одевайтесь, посылка уже в вашем районе, — изрекло сквозь дым и помехи радио зычным голосом Левитана.  
С. вздохнул и натянул джинсы. Голова раскалывалась, пол подозрительно качался под ногами, потолок норовил свернуться в свиток. На кухне он нашел воду, набрал ее в стакан и, вернувшись, плеснул на радио.   
— Выходите, посылка уже на вашей лестнице, — сказали в домофон.

С. умылся, но это ему не помогло. В дверь постучали. Он натянул свитер прямо на голое тело, потому что подозревал, что там, снаружи, будет прохладно. Через рваные дыры в фанерной двери, оставшиеся от замков, сквозило и пахло жженым. Стоило легко толкнуть ее — и она подалась, распахнулась с тихим, скулящим скрипом.  
Картонная коробка стояла на коврике и шуршала.  
— Идите вы все, — прочувствованно сказал С. и собирался хлопнуть дверью, но тут из коробки раздался сиплый, еле слышный писк.   
Выругавшись, он присел над коробкой и принялся отрывать слой за слоем толстый, бурый скотч. Изнутри пищало и скреблось что-то теплое.  
— Топить тебя, наверное, поздно. Ладно, пошли хоть накормим, — сказал С., наконец-то распечатав коробку. Зверь выбрался оттуда, крошечный и грязный. С. протер ему затекшие подслеповатые глаза и утратил бдительность, наклонившись слишком низко. Тонкий шершавый язык лизнул его в кончик носа.   
Белым дым за это время начисто откусил его квартиру от коридора и теперь подбирался к коробке. 

С. не смог вспомнить ни единой вещи, которой ему было бы там жалко. Вдалеке зарокотало, потом громыхнуло. Темноту разрезала молния, осветив голый череп со впалыми щеками, отражающийся от разбитого зеркала на стене коридора. С. не стал присматриваться. Почесав Зверя за ухом, он поднялся и пошел на улицу. Рано или поздно, рассудил С., он или проснется, или протрезвеет. Под моросящим дождем он шел, не разбирая дороги, — по лужам на асфальте, по лабораторному кафелю, по зыбучим пескам, по зарослям тропических джунглей, по палубам кораблей и салонам самолетов. И ад следовал за ним по пятам. И ловил ниточки на джинсах. И чуть что просился на руки.


	2. Нужна ли смерти причина?

Процедура информированного добровольного согласия похожа на проход через систему безопасности аэропорта. Сперва вокруг будущего пассажира попискивает рамка, сканируя внутренности. От обследования можно отказаться, но тогда ничего не изменится. Не позволив себе превратиться в авиапациента, человек остается снаружи, через высокий забор наблюдая, как взлетают один за другим десятки самолетов, среди них — и тот, на который он мог бы приобрести билет. Хотя что нормальному человеку делать в аэропорту без билета? Разве что встречать кого-то. Перетаптываться с ноги на ногу, ожидая, пока из огромной утробы, скрытой полупрозрачной пластиковой створкой, покажется кто-то нужный, броситься к нему с вопросом: ну как там? Что там? Краткое содержание разговора легко помещается в первом взгляде, усталом и довольном или потухшем, стремящемся упереться в какой-то стабильный, вроде стены или пола, объект. 

Пассажира и пациента объединяет смирение. Герой Фитцджеральда в «Крушении» понимает, что каким бы беспошлинным товаром ни была жизненная сила, она не передается. Не прилипает, стекает как дождь по отворотам длинного пальто. Его приходится снять на досмотре. Приемный покой международного аэропорта Куала-Лумпур, равнодушный профессиональный обыск. Общепринятое сокращение KUL. Люди обожают общепринятые сокращения, размножают их, как любимых собак. MERS, SARS, AIDS, ISIS. Тяжелые слова, вроде «острый», «дефицит» или «исламский», таким образом сперва превращаются в скороговорку, а затем и вовсе стираются с карты памяти. Пациентов и пассажиров не следует беспокоить, «Малазийские авиалинии» — ваш приют в небе, утверждают исполинские стюардессы с улыбками размером в несколько человеческих голов на рекламных щитах. Не все аббревиатуры уникальны, например KUL — это еще Люблинский Католический Университет. Смирение — последняя стадия, когда результаты экзаменации уже известны, диагноз поставлен, лететь разрешено — и теперь другие люди пекутся о том, чему пассажир обучается в полете. Его в первый — или тысячу сто пятнадцатый раз — учат основным заповедям. Не пользоваться электронными приборами во время взлета и посадки. Не расстегивать ремень безопасности даже при погашенном табло. Не курить. Не курить в уборной. Не употреблять на борту принесенные снаружи спиртные напитки. Не паниковать. Не надевать кислородную маску на ближнего своего до тех пор, пока не наденешь ее на себя. Не загромождать аварийных выходов. Не надувать спасательный жилет в салоне.   
Смирение — это лететь в самолете без парашюта за спиной и лечиться, не имея медицинского образования. Каждый, кто это делает — истинно верует в бога, даже если называет себя атеистом или агностиком или еще, как это говорят по-французски — секуляристом. Не каждый, кто это делает, будет спасен. Бесспорно, бог есть любовь, но не следует очеловечивать его, считая добрым. Смуглая сморщенная старушка, кряхтя, волочит два огромных баула на таможенный досмотр, ей несколько раз предлагают тележку, но в сторону привязи, на которой стоят эти железные вьючные ослы, старушка косится недоверчиво. Я помогаю поставить пыльные сумки на транспортер, и крошечный гвоздичный бутон ее личика расцветает на глазах, светлая улыбка разглаживает морщины. Она берет меня за руки, кланяется и благодарит по-китайски. Неужели мы окажемся на одном самолете? Господи, неужели мне все-таки следует пить эту чашу до конца? Осторожно, как треснувшую пешку, я передвигаю себя шаг за шагом, уже потеряв ее из виду. Снимаю туфли, забываю надеть бахилы и иду босиком. Холодный мрамор обжигает ступни. Леденящий пот стекает по вискам. «Я не согласен», — говорю офицеру, задумчиво рассматривающему в мониторе содержимое моего чемодана. Он не понимает по-польски. «Я знаю про цель, характер, способы вмешательства и последствия. Я не могу. Господи, дай мне знак». Террор — это просто ужас. Он сковывает суставы, прижимает к нёбу пересохший язык. «Гоу, гоу!» — вежливо, но уже немного раздраженно требует офицер, которому больше не нужны мы с чемоданом, на очереди — розовый чехол от нетбука и кожаный рюкзачок. За моей спиной нетерпеливо топчется блондинка, я занимаю рамку и не пищу. Во мне больше нечему пищать. 

Четырнадцать лет назад в Кракове мы судили двадцатый век, обвинив его в рассудочной слепоте, которая выразилась в полном и сознательном убийстве воображения, повлекшем тотальную неразбериху в понятиях, основанную на том, что под сомнение были поставлены сами инструменты мышления, и бархатную тиранию демократии, равнодушной к смерти миллионов людей. Еще один знак — в очереди на паспортном контроле передо мной столько же людей, сколько было свидетелей обвинения. Последняя печать в документе, фиксирующая согласие на полет. Каждый из них может отказаться, вот из соседней очереди выбегает молодой человек с длинными рыжими космами и мчится к рамкам. Может, он забыл планшет в пластиковой коробке, а возможно, передумал и желает отказаться от небес. Его все еще могут выпустить отсюда. Я тоже выхожу из очереди, спрашиваю его по-английски, куда он летит. Веснушчатый лоб комкается в смятении, он часто качает головой и пытается меня обойти. Я беру его за локоть и повторяю вопрос. Оказывается, в Гонконг. Я упускаю его локоть, и парень скрывается из виду прежде, чем, опомнившись, я успею уточнить: прямо или через Пекин. Приходится вернуться в свою очередь, пока меня не сочли нарушителем порядка. В больнице, храме и аэропорту не следует шуметь, это мешает людям слышать голос бога. От толстого стекла и фигурки в синей форме меня отделяют трое. Когда профессор Скарга, свидетель со стороны обвинения, проскрипела, как грифелем по доске: двадцатый век окончательно растворил человека, он больше не представляет собой нечто отдельное, а потому и не видит других людей людьми; защитник возразил вопросом: являлся ли миллион человек, которые пришли послушать Иоанна Павла второго на краковских Блонях под проливным дождем, массой — или все-таки личностями, которые переживали это событие каждый индивидуально. Почем мне знать, пожала плечами восьмидесятилетняя Барбара, пережившая Армию Крайову, трудовой лагерь и несколько колхозов, что бы сделали все эти люди, окажись перед ними вместо Войтылы Элвис Пресли.

Я немного похож на Элвиса — с того портрета шотландского университета, где его искусственно состарили до семидесяти лет. Любой может посмотреть на себя в старости на их сайте, но мне хватило и Элвиса. «Лав ми тэндер, лав ми свит, нэвэ лэт ми гоу» — пою лысеющему таможеннику вместо приветствия и утираю пот. Он смеется и машет рукой, требуя подать ему паспорт. Пару секунд задумчиво рассматривает орла на бордовом поле перед тем, как открыть. Может, в детстве он мечтал быть орнитологом. Все мечтают быть в детстве, никто не мечтает казаться, но оказывается совсем наоборот. Понравилось ли мне в Малайзии? Очень красивые башни. «Да, близнецы, — самодовольно кивает офицер, проставляя печать, — там снималась сама Кэтрин Зета-Джонс». Замечаю, что давно ее не видел на экране, а он подмигивает и сообщает, что через два года выйдет что-то британское про армию. Комедия. Представляю себе, как он сидит вечерами и читает твиттер Кэтрин, рассматривает ее фотографии или еще чего делает, этого я уже не хочу себе представлять, но и отделаться тоже не могу, я теперь сам как таможенник, изучающий на мониторе своего внутреннего зрения пухлые пальцы с болезненно коротко, под мясо состриженными ногтями. Мир — это очень несправедливое место, заявил на процессе Ричард Капущинский, чьими записками я пользовался пару десятков лет, посещая самые непосещаемые европейцами уголки. Мы говорим: «Весь мир подключен к Интернету», в то время как доступом к Интернету обладает 2% человечества. Такова действительность. Через два года, бьет колокол в моих висках. Через — два — года. Все еще сжимая в пальцах свой документ, подтверждение того, что операция пройдет — но не обязательно успешно, — я топчусь в зоне беспошлинной торговли. Месте, роднящем все международные аэропорты мира, успокаивающем путешественника: ты уже почти как дома. Тот же мятный шоколад, те же леденцы, те же ириски. Единственная лавка на весь аэропорт, где собраны дешевые и дорогие китайские поделки. Выходит, за полвека этой бывшей британской колонии до сих пор нечего подарить путешественнику на память. В «Индепендент» пишут о российских войсках в Крыму, на передовице «Гардиан» — греческий кризис, на единственной местной «Нью Стрейтс Таймз» — фотография Обамы, пожимающего руку кому-то, кого без подписи не узнать. На мгновение я замираю и думаю о любви и милости, но не успеваю дочитать до конца эту простую молитву: пассажиров, следующих рейсом триста семьдесят, просят немедленно пройти на посадку в самолет.

Рискуя — и немного надеясь — на него опоздать, я покупаю белую флисовую маску для сна, вынимаю из пластиковой упаковки с надписью Blindfellen и натягиваю на глаза сразу же после того, как прохожу последний контроль перед рукавом. Длинный и узкий спуск вниз по дребезжащему полу отрывает меня от земли — ныне и присно, во веки веков. Подсудимый признан трибуналом виновным в легкомысленном доверии разуму, порабощении человека путем подчинению массе и падении ценности человеческой жизни. Суд приговаривает его остаться в памяти следующих поколений как предупреждение, предостережение и свидетельство того, что человек может причинить человеку.

Все ли со мной в порядке, переспрашиваю у стюардессы, бережно касающейся моего плеча. Видите ли, мы все заражены неизлечимой грешностью, но скоро — я обещаю вам — мы будем спасены. Скоро, как только взлетим. 

Уже минут через сорок.


End file.
